The World, it Goes Boom
by Tonerz
Summary: This is the second time I uploaded this....Sequel to Shadie's "Insert Nifty Title Here" Please Read and Review
1. Skool Skux

Hello Earthanoids, This is Tonerz, I am a friend of the Author known as Shadie, who made a lovely fic entitled "Insert Nifty Title". In this fic, we read that Dib has a Twin Sister, Lex, who has an older brother, he invented the Game Slave. Zim has grown to a hight of 4'9 because of drinking coffee, yet any more and he will Die. They're all in Hi-Skool now. If you haven't read "Insert Nifty Title" yet, SHAME ON YOU! and go back and read it. What I am doing is kind of the 3rd installment, since Shadie has been working on both a prequel and a sequel. This is the sequel that comes after hers...it's all confusing I know...  
All Original Zim Stuff Belongs to Jhohen Vasquez and the Idiots at Nickelodeon  
All Other Stuff in the Story Belongs to Shadie  
All Gummie Bears Worship Me  
AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...  
  
-[The World, It Goes Boom]-  
  
This is 6 months after the arrival of Seven, The Irken Technician.  
  
"And so class" Said Ms. Bitters, the science teacher, she got the job when the original teacher   
was in a most terrible car accident "This is why cold fusion will never be invented and we shall all live in a dark world of dooooom" Then the Bell rang "Class Dismissed, go gorge yourselves with disgusting skool food."  
  
Zim opened his locker door. It was filled with pretty incriminating Irken equipment. The screen in the middle fizzled and then showed GIR, in the Mongoose Dog suit.   
  
"GIR!" Said Zim "How is the Interstellar Gigo-Frizzle Discombobulator coming along?"   
  
"Ummm...the what now?" said GIR who tilted its head in utter confusion.   
  
Zim's head sizzled, he tilted his head, teeth clenched, trying desperatly not to explode in a fit of violent Irken rage "How is out latest experiment GIR?"  
  
"........I have legs, they dance!" replied GIR, who then proceeded to do the macarena.  
  
Zim slammed the door of his locker "Grrraaahhhh!" Zim turned around only to find Dib right in his face, Dib had a large smirk on his face.  
  
"'Latest Experiment' Zim?? Oh come on! You've been working on the Discombobby-wazzits for 6 months now. Give it up, Zim, you'll never get it to work!"  
  
"JUST YOU WAIT Dib Huuuuman, Once the Interstellar Gigo-Frizzle Discombobulator is finished, consider your filthy planet gone! Now Out of my Way!"  
  
Zim walked into the Lunch room, not even bothering to get anything, he sat quietly with his hands together at a table, looking back and forth. Seven walked into the lunch room, sitting directly across from Zim.  
  
"No dice eh Zim? I'm telling you, you NEED my help with your machine! I can get that ready to go in a day." Said Seven, smirking towards Zim  
  
"Nonsense! You are nothing but a Technician! an Irken Invaaader needs no help from a crummy Technician!"  
  
"Ummm sure...whatever. You know Zim, I have tried dozens of times to help you conquer this planet since I came here. But no, you never want it. So I guess I'll just sit back and watch you fail again and again, laughing my Irken butt off." Seven nodded her head and stood to leave. Dib got into her way, Seven just simply picked up Dib and threw him against the wall with no trouble. Zim saw none of this.  
  
Dib got up and dusted off his trenchcoat. He pulled out his laptop computer and accessed the Swollen Eyeball's chatroom...  
  
darkbootie: Ahh welcome Agent Wolfbane, we have been expecting you.  
  
Wolfbane: Zim's Machine is still not operational, I doubt he'll ever get it to run.  
  
darkbootie: This is good news. Yet we Swollen Eyeballs are growing impatient. We must destroy the alien named Zim once and for all, and it is all up to you Dib.  
  
Wolfbane: I am honored to be chosen. But this is a very difficult task, Since Zim's arrival I have yet to gain the opportunity. I may need help.  
  
darkbootie: We are already ahead of you Agent Wolfbane, we have sent out an Agent who will help you.  
  
Wolfbane: Who is it?  
  
Darkbootie: You will find out soon enough. Darkbootie out.  
  
And that's the end of Chapter One. ooooooooooooooh like it so far? It's short yes but come ON! well I have to send this to Shadie so she may approve of it. What will happen next time? Who knows...My mind is drained. See ya later!  
  
Tonerz, Master of Fish Sticks and Tang. 


	2. Home Life

Oh My God in something or other! It's the second Chapter...  
  
Remember  
Zim Stuff belongs to Jhohen  
Other Stuff Belongs to Shadie  
Tonerz belongs in a Zoo  
Doo Be Doo Be Doo  
La La La  
Boo Boo Boo  
Heeeey Boo Boo, I want a Pic-A-Nic Basket  
Go to Hell, Yogi  
  
-[The World, It Goes Boom]- Chapter 2  
  
Dib walked into his house, full of energy of course, knocking over Gaz who fell on her side like a weeble, then got back up, none of this detoured her from mashing away on the buttons of the Game Slave 6.  
  
"WhatamIgonnado?! HowwillIknowwhomypartnerwillbe? Icouldverywellpassthembywithoutevennoticing! Whyareallmywordsmashedtogether??"  
  
(SMACK!) -[Sorry All....Was trying to simulate talking fast]-  
  
Dib Jumped onto the couch and clicked on the TV to Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries. With new Host, Frankie Hooshensmitz, he was hired after the old host went insane after reviewing a story on how Toothpaste is controlled by a Government Conspiracy to Induce Projectile Saliva Discharge (AKA: Spitting)  
  
"Tonight on Mysterious Mysteries, the shocking proof that there are more Vampires around today, than in Dracula's time. We interviewed a local Vampire here in the city."  
  
"Hello, and what is your name ma'am?"  
  
"Sir. And my name is Steve."  
  
"Ok Ms. Steve, how did you become a Vampire?"  
  
"Oh it was a big Party down on 3rd Street, I thought I was signing up for a Beesa Credit Card, next thing I know, I got some lady biting on my neck!"  
  
"Has your life changed at all?"  
  
"Not really, being a Vampire really doesn't pay the bills, I suppose I could suck my bosses blood, but he is Fat, I doubt I could kill him before I was full."  
  
"And there you have it. Proof, undeniable Proof, that vampires do exist. Back to you, Me"  
  
"Thank you, Me--"  
  
Dib clicked off the television "Man, they've been doing Vampire stories for the past 3 weeks."  
  
Just then, Prof. Membrane walked into the Living Room "Son! Why are you not at School?"  
  
"It's 4:00 Dad, Hi-Skool has been over for an hour now!"  
  
"Oh...I thought you were in College."  
  
"No Dad, that's the dog you experimented on and made into a Genius."  
  
"And where is Little Sprinkles?"  
  
"Last I heard he was in New Constantinople making chilli fries for Super Wiener."  
  
"Ah HA! I knew it, I'm so proud of that Dog." And then Prof. Membrane just walked away.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
With a defeated Sigh, Zim shuffled over to the Lever which can activate the Interstellar Gigo-Frizzle Discombobulator, if it worked.  
  
"Test # 37,627,653,545,166,252 Commencing" With that, Zim pulled the Lever, there was an immediate whirrrrrrring sound, many loose objects were shaking about, GIR was bouncing around singing a song of his love of Waffles. Just then everything shut down; lights, viewscreens, everything.   
  
"Curse Phonograph Shack, these Earth electronics have no place in a great Irken machine such as this! I must call the Tallest!"  
  
"With a push of a button all things in Zim's secret underground lair began to work again, as he positioned his satillite dish to Planet Irk to contact the Tallest.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well Well Well, I just love Cliffhangers, don't you?  
Review this chapter is you have any hope of seeing a chapter three, I have plans for the Tallest Until Next time, drive unsafe and make sure to eat CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE DOODLES!  
  
Tonerz, The Man of 1,000 Semi-Empty Diet Pepsi cans Piled up on his Computer Desk. 


End file.
